Shado (Sin City)
|status = Deceased|age = 31|born = 1997|gender = Female|origin = United States|occupation = Terrorist |season(s) = , |first seen = |last seen = |death = Impaled by |relations = (Surrogate father)}} The Weeknd - Devil May Cry Shado was a major antagonist in Sin City, acting as a primary antagonist of Season 2 and the first half of Season 3. Taken from birth by the cabal due to belief she was meant to fulfill a role in their prophecy, Shado was trained to become both a warrior and leader by Abd Al-Qadir. In age she believed herself to be this chosen one and followed the cabal's every desire; however, tragedy struck when it was discovered that Shado was not the figure of a prophecy. In her anger and desperation she attacked Abd Al-Qadir to prove herself, leading to the cabal abandoning her for death. Surviving the ordeal, Shado was desperate to reclaim what she believed was her birthright and get revenge against the cabal. She spent acquiring an army large enough to face off against them, ranging from Cabal enemies to bandits. In time Shado began her revenge by destroying cabal owned safe-zones. After making chaos and conquering Canadian cities, Shado destroys the Detroit safe-zone and makes her way towards Miami. Knowing the state of the city, Shado plans to dismantle them from within before a direct assault and sends in agents, such as Andrew Alvarez. After Miami acquires the assistance of a known mercenary group, Shado goes undercover within the group to learn more about them and Miami under the guise of Elizabeth, a weak and innocent girl. Her time undercover had Jack Hayter grow a connection with her, which she used to set him against leader Tess. After kidnapping citizens from Miami to create civil unrest and dismantle the mercenary group, Shado launches her attacks to successfully destroy Miami. Rounding up survivors to either join her ranks or work as slaves, Shado set her eyes on New Orleans before discovering the Cabal has arrived to combat her. As she prepared to face off against the cabal she also battled internal struggles from the captured Miami survivors--such as Claude Kelly and Leah--and a revenge fueled Jack. Alongside Jack was Annabeth, who Shado came to realize may be the girl who took her "destiny" in the prophecy. After capturing Annabeth and killing her sister, Annabeth broke free and killed her men before finally killing Shado herself. Annabeth took both the loyalty of her men and destiny following her death, as her men pledged themselves to Annabeth and Abd set his eyes onto her. Personality Backstory Sin City Killed Victims *Tess (Season 2) *Charles Randall (Season 2) *Lance Wolff (Caused, Season 2) *Levi Fitz (Caused, Season 2) *Robin Simmons (Caused, Season 2) *Taylor (Caused, Season 3) *Claude Kelly (Season 3) *Lola Jackson (Season 3) *Numerous individual *Numerous infected Appearances Trivia *Shado has many shared characteristics and past tragedies with Annabeth. Shado was meant to act as a dark counterpoint to Annabeth, showing what she could become if she is successfully groomed by the cabal. ---- Category:Sin City Category:Sin City Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists